Renaissance
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Quand l'héritier des Vianelli meurt inopinément, Romeo est forcé de reconnaître son fils illégitime comme héritier. Pour Lovino, ce titre vient avec beaucoup de changements et d'ennuis. Il rencontre pourtant l'associé du patriarche, qui l'aide à rebâtir sa vie à partir de fragments de passé. Jusqu'à ce que le spectre de la trahison et du meurtre vienne hanter la famille...[Spamano]
1. Première partie

Bien le bonjour ! Et oui, je suis de retour, et fidèle au poste pour honorer ma tradition d'un Spamano le 1er juillet. Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons mon cinquième anniversaire sur le site, ah, dio santo, que ça fait loin !

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'image de la cover est tirée de la série _I Medici : Masters of Florence_.

Petit retour dans le temps : mai 2018, Niniel est en plein blocus et prépare son examen de littérature italienne médiévale (best cours ever) tout en gardant dans un coin de sa tête l'angoisse de n'avoir aucune idée de quoi écrire pour le premier juillet. Quant tout à coup, Dante et Boccaccio semblent se pencher vers elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille l'idée d'un Spamano situé à Florence au XVe siècle. Evidemment, vu que j'ai eu des examens suivis de la flemme suivis de responsabilités fatigantes au sein de mon cercle étudiant, j'ai dû revoir mes ambitions à la baisse et ce qui devait être un OS se retrouva scindé en plusieurs parties (deux, plus vraisemblablement trois) qui seront publiées à raison d'une fois par mois.

Genre : drame historique, un peu de romance et un peu d'intrigue meurtrière.

Pairing : Spamano

Rating : T

Contexte : Florence, années 1420, les Medici commencent à prendre de l'importance.

Résumé : Quand l'héritier de la compagnie Vianelli meurt inopinément, Romeo n'a pas d'autre choix que de ramener son fils illégitime de Naples pour le reconnaître comme héritier. Pour Lovino, ce nouveau titre vient avec beaucoup de changements et d'ennuis. Fort heureusement, il rencontre l'associé du patriarche, Antonio, qui l'aide à bâtir une nouvelle vie à partir des fragments brisés rapportés de Naples. Jusqu'à ce que le spectre de la trahison et du meurtre revienne hanter la demeure des Vianelli...

J'espère que vous aimerez, on se voit en fin de chapitre pour des notes, et dans les reviews pour vos avis ;)

* * *

Renaissance

 _Napoli._

Lovino ferma sa dernière malle avec un soupir mêlé à un grognement d'effort. Il avait bien cru qu'elle ne se fermerait jamais, celle-là. Il s'assit dessus et contempla un moment la maisonnette qu'il laissait derrière lui. Vide. Empoussiérée déjà. Froide. On aurait dit sa vie, sans chaleur, sans couleur, sans vie. Il s'arracha à ses réflexions en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas en avance. Son départ pour Florence était imminent et il devait encore confier ses malles et ses bagages aux marchands qui avaient, contre une jolie somme, gracieusement accepté de mener ses affaires jusqu'à la cité toscane pendant que lui-même voyagerait à cheval. À rien ne servait d'atermoyer davantage son départ, son destin était en marche, et Lovino avait conscience que bon nombre de jeunes gens enviaient sa situation. Ce n'était pas donné à tous les jeunes étudiants en droit qui ne possédaient, par héritage, qu'une maison exigüe et ses meubles, de se découvrir du jour au lendemain fils bâtard d'un riche usurier florentin qui voulait faire de vous son héritier légitime.

Lovino grinça des dents à cette idée et décida de couper court à toute réflexion. Il poussa la malle à l'extérieur de la maison, à côté de ses autres maigres ressources empaquetées, sur lesquelles il s'assit. Voilà. Il n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans et déjà il avait l'impression que sa vie prenait fin en même temps que son existence à Naples. Les marchands étaient en retard. Le jeune homme aux mèches d'un brun roux s'impatientait, guettant tous les badauds s'aventurant dans la ruelle étroite que le soleil commençait à peine à réchauffer. Parmi eux, il remarqua un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, aux yeux et cheveux noirs de jais, qui marchait à vive allure et les traits concentrés, contrariés. Pourtant, un sourire naquit immédiatement sur les lèvres de Lovino.

« Nastagio ! » l'interpella-t-il.

L'homme allait justement dans sa direction et la tension de son visage sembla disparaître un moment, bien qu'il demeurât soucieux. Il salua Lovino d'un sourire et le rejoignit jusqu'à ce que la distance entre eux soit réduite autant que la bienséance le permettait. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent imperceptiblement, Lovino l'entraîna dans la maison vide et ce fut là, à l'abri de tout passant, à l'abri de toute vue, que l'étudiant eu droit à son baiser d'adieu.

« Que fais-tu par ici de si bon matin ? » demanda-t-il quand le ténébreux Nastagio lui eut rendu l'usage de ses lèvres.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser partir sans te dire adieu comme il se doit. »

« C'est très prévenant. »

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, plus long et plus passionné, qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

« Tu vas me manquer, Lovino. »

« Tu pourras toujours composer des poèmes d'amour à ma gloire. »

« C'est une option. »

Le jeune homme sur le départ lui vola un autre baiser, alors que leurs corps se pressaient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre et que leurs respirations devenaient haletantes. Un sourire lubrique fleurit sur les lèvres de Lovino mais disparut bien vite quand un cri résonna à son adresse depuis l'extérieur.

« Maître Vargas ? »

L'interpellé roula des yeux et émit un soupir de désespoir. Tous des trouble-fêtes. Nastagio le libéra de son étreinte et ajusta le pourpoint brodé mais un peu passé de l'amant qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir noyé parmi les mille muses du poète.

« Le devoir t'appelle. » lui rappela-t-il, compréhensif.

Lovino confirma d'un hochement de tête las, et émergea de la maison sur laquelle il évita de poser un dernier regard.

« Tout est là. » annonça-t-il aux porteurs que les marchands lui avaient envoyés. Je compte sur vous pour en prendre le plus grand soin. Vous serez grassement payé quand vous arriverez à Florence. Par ma… Par ma famille.

Il donna un coup de main pour monter les malles et quelques sacs qui constituaient ses biens sur la charrette qui les conduirait, en sûreté l'espérait-il, à Florence. Sa nouvelle vie. Sa nouvelle patrie. Sa nouvelle famille. Après des recommandations supplémentaires, les porteurs s'en allèrent rejoindre la caravane. Lovino sella le cheval qu'il avait acheté pour le voyage, tandis que Nastagio traînait dans les environs, feignant de n'être pas affecté. Il connaissait cette détermination dans les gestes du Napolitain, il connaissait la résignation dans ses yeux ambrés. Qui pouvait s'opposer à l'appel du destin ? Il n'avait pas la carrure pour s'interposer entre Lovino et le sien.

Le brun se mit en selle. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole de plus, mais un dernier regard, intense, avant que Lovino entame son exil.

oOo

 _Firenze._

Ce fut le campanile de Giotto qui annonça à Lovino qu'il arrivait dans les environs de Florence, en s'offrant à sa vue avant toute autre chose, rapidement suivi du dôme inachevé de la cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner pour autant. Il passa les portes de la cité sans encombre et demanda son chemin jusqu'à la demeure des Vianelli, qu'on lui indiqua non sans s'étonner : tout le monde les connaissait à Florence, et par conséquent personne n'avait besoin de demander la localisation de leur maison.

Lovino ne se rendait pas bien compte de l'étendue des biens de sa prétendue famille jusqu'alors. Mais en arrivant devant l'imposante bâtisse austère et haute qui trônait sur une place florentine, il eut besoin, soudain, de reprendre son souffle. Ainsi donc, il allait non seulement rejoindre une famille de banquiers, mais à en croire la taille de sa demeure, elle était également terriblement influente à Florence. Il passa une grille ouverte qui permettait de fermer l'accès à une colonnade de pierre depuis la place. Un jardin en carré s'offrit à sa vue, entre trois ailes du bâtiment et la colonnade qui dispensait un peu d'ombre bienvenue en cette chaleur infernale de l'après-midi.

Une domestique qui portait les cheveux serrés sous une coiffe et une robe de lin bleu foncé s'aperçut de la présence de Lovino et l'accueillit, avant de lui demander poliment ce qu'il faisait là. Ses vêtements, qui jadis avaient été de bonne qualité, mais s'étaient usés avec les années, ne le faisaient pas exactement passer pour un gentilhomme ou riche associé de la compagnie bancaire des Vianelli. Lovino en était particulièrement conscient et bredouilla une vague explication avant de se reprendre et de s'en tenir au plus clair :

« Je suis Lovino Vargas. »

« Vous voulez voir Maître Romeo Vianelli ? Il est en déplacement à la campagne pour la journée. »

« Ah. On m'avait assuré qu'à mon arrivée, je serais logé ici, mais peut-être… Enfin, je ferais sans doute mieux d'aller me chercher une auberge. Merci, et je… Reviendrai demain. »

Tout confus, Lovino tourna les talons et voulut rejoindre la place, mais fut arrêté dans sa progression lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un nouvel arrivant. Il se figea à cette rencontre frontale, frappé de stupeur. C'était comme regarder son reflet à la surface d'un lac et y reconnaître ses traits, ses cheveux, la forme de son visage et même la couleur des yeux. L'expression sans doute n'était pas la même, son vis-à-vis arborant un demi-sourire qui ne devait certainement jamais le quitter alors que lui-même était médusé et fasciné à la fois.

« Bonjour. » lâcha la bouche si similaire à celle du Napolitain. « Vous devez être Lovino ? »

« O-Oui… » balbutia celui-ci.

« Je suis le Père Vianelli. Et, si mes hypothèses sont exactes, votre frère cadet. »

Lovino cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme frappé par la foudre. Son frère cadet ? Ils auraient tous aussi bien pu être jumeaux, à la différence de leur taille -Lovino était légèrement plus grand- et de l'implantation de leur épi capillaire. L'homme d'église, qui semblait pourtant familier à la direction des domestiques, remercia la jeune servante et dit :

« Je m'occupe de Maître Vargas. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'emmena hors de la colonnade et emprunta un sentier pavé menant à une fontaine. Il s'assit sur la margelle, invitant son frère tombé du ciel à faire de même. Celui-ci s'exécuta tout en remarquant combien cet endroit paraissait paisible après l'agitation de la ville. De là à l'avouer, évidemment, il y avait un énorme pas. Toutefois, le sourire du religieux s'élargit et monopolisa toute son attention tant il rayonnait. De joie sincère ? Lovino se promit de s'évertuer à éclaircir ce mystère.

« Bienvenue à Florence. Et bienvenue chez vous. »

« Je ne suis pas chez moi. » rétorqua Lovino du tac au tac. « Je suis Napolitain. »

« Bien sûr. » rétorqua le Père Vianelli. « Je devrais plutôt vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans votre famille, mais là encore vous aurez sans doute du mal à nous considérer comme tels. »

« C'est exact. »

« Mais vous êtes venu. »

Lovino se tut, ne sachant que répondre. C'était vrai. Il avait évité de réfléchir à cela. Ça semblait seulement la meilleure chose à faire. Ou en tout cas la plus raisonnable, ce qui n'était pas exactement la même nuance que « la meilleure chose à faire ». Depuis la mort de sa mère, environ un an auparavant, il peinait à maintenir l'illusion qu'il avait les moyens de poursuivre ses études à l'université. Possédant la maison qu'ils habitaient, et vivant tous deux chichement, les bénéfices que sa mère avait, des années durant, reçus grâce à l'atelier de copies qu'elle avait repris à la mort de son mari, avaient été presque entièrement consacrés au droit de Lovino. Disparue, le voilà sans le sou. Mais c'était sans compter sur un messager arrivé de Florence au moment précis où Lovino craignait d'être forcé à mettre fin à la mascarade, pour lui apprendre l'identité de son père restée inconnue jusqu'alors, et lui annoncer qu'il était l'unique héritier, quoique bâtard, d'une compagnie bancaire florentine et florissante.

C'était quitter beaucoup de choses et de personnes qu'il avait toujours connues et aimées, c'était rejoindre l'inconnu et changer complètement d'existence et d'identité, mais c'était le plus raisonnable. Qui dans pareille situation n'aurait pas saisi cette opportunité ? Ce n'était que lors du voyage vers la cité toscane qu'il s'était mis à douter. Était-ce une sage décision ? Trouverait-il sa place dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne et qui ne se verrait sans doute pas comme telle ? On l'avait appelé par nécessité. Les détails, il les ignorait. Sans doute, ses dispositions à Naples avaient été trop radicales. Sans doute, il eût mieux valu se contenter, dans un premier temps, d'un voyage de reconnaissance.

Mais tous ces palabres intérieurs ne valaient pas la peine d'être tenus. Il était quand même là, en plein cœur de Florence, dans un jardin calme et magnifique, avec son nouveau demi-frère qui détenait certainement tous les secrets que Lovino, secrètement, brûlait de connaître.

« Peut-être que vous, vous pourrez m'expliquer pourquoi. »

« Dans la mesure de mes compétences, je le peux en effet. Ce devrait être le devoir de notre père, hélas il est absent. Nous ne vous attendions pas avant demain. »

« J'ai été heureux sur la route. »

« Ce dont nul ici ne se plaindra. Hé bien. » fit le cadet en inspirant. « Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de retarder l'heure de la vérité. Je suis le fils cadet de Romeo Vianelli, je m'appelle Feliciano, mais il n'y a guère plus que la famille proche qui ne m'appelle pas « mon Père ». J'ai été ordonné prêtre il y a de ça deux ans, dans le dessein pas si secret de notre père de disposer d'un cardinal parmi notre famille, ce qui est toujours très pratique. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Elia, mon frère aîné, et le vôtre, était l'héritier de la banque. Romeo l'a formé à cela toute sa vie. À nous deux, nous étions censés étendre l'influence de la famille, lui dans le siècle, moi dans l'Eglise. Qui sait, je finirai peut-être pape. Seulement, il y a six mois, on a retrouvé le corps d'Elia dans une maison close, sans vie, au petit matin. Personne ne sait comment il s'est retrouvé là, mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : je ne peux prendre la relève de mon père, et mon frère est mort. J'ignorais votre existence jusqu'à il y a quelques mois… La famille a traversé une crise, et pour éviter que nos clients nous retirent leurs fonds, mon père a été forcé de révéler qu'il avait un fils illégitime, vivant à Naples, mon aîné d'un an, et donc en âge de prendre la relève. Il vous a fait chercher, et vous voilà. »

Lovino accusa le coup, avant de conclure d'un air sombre :

« S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de moi, il ne se serait jamais encombré de mon existence, c'est bien cela ? »

« Romeo n'est pas un homme mauvais, mais il est pragmatique. Il ne voulait pas nuire à la famille en entachant sa réputation. Si cela peut vous rassurer, son testament, m'a-t-il expliqué, a toujours comporté une close vous concernant. »

« Comme c'est aimable. »

« Voyez votre présence ici comme une opportunité de recommencer. Je crois savoir que votre mère est décédée ? »

« C'est exact. On m'avait toujours dit que mon père était un inconnu qui s'était épris de ma mère quelques années après son veuvage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il surgisse du néant, bien au courant de mon existence et de ma situation alors que j'en ignorais tout. »

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui… C'est un homme bien. Quant à moi, j'aimerais que nous soyons amis… Et frères. Elia avait plusieurs années de plus que moi, et mon père ayant clairement établi ses préférences en même temps que nos destins, notre relation n'était pas des plus sereines. Je ne voudrais pas rater le coche une deuxième fois. Promettez-moi au moins d'essayer. »

Il tendit la main à Lovino, en arborant à nouveau ce sourire extraordinaire de candeur et de chaleur. Le Napolitain en fut troublé. Au moins, et contre toute attente, le frère était accueillant. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de rencontrer la femme légitime de Romeo, cependant. Autant accepter tous les alliés qui se présentaient. Il saisit la main de Feliciano et la serra cordialement, ce qui élargit encore, si cela était possible, le sourire du Père Vianelli.

oOo

Après sa discussion avec son demi-frère, Lovino avait demandé qu'il l'excuse et avait quitté la demeure Vianelli pour se perdre dans la ville inconnue et dans les nouvelles informations qu'il avait à digérer. Le religieux lui avait souri avec compréhension et avait simplement suggéré qu'il laisse ses bagages légers dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée -une chambre confortable d'après les dires de Feliciano, et non celle du mort pour éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise. Après avoir suivi son conseil, Lovino avait mis son plan à exécution.

Il avait laissé ses pas le mener et l'égarer à travers des ruelles et des places que le soleil rendait avenantes, mais il était insensible à la beauté des lieux et prévoyait de le rester. Naples était encore trop familier à ses yeux, et Florence trop étrangère. La plaie de son cœur avait besoin de plus de temps pour se refermer, les racines de son existence, arrachées à leur terre natale et nourricière, restaient à vif et il faudrait du temps, des mois, des années, pour qu'elles bouturent éventuellement et se familiarisent à ce nouvel environnement.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé face à l'édifice repéré précédemment, mais dont il ignorait encore le nom à ce stade, qu'il s'autorisa un temps d'arrêt, bien malgré lui. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait au pied de la façade décorée, sculptée et peinte, il en avait le souffle coupé. C'était là la cathédrale de Florence. Inachevée. Il détailla longuement les murs, les hauteurs et les annexes qu'il pouvait voir, puis décida d'entrer. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand d'architecture d'ordinaire mais ce lieu était assurément digne d'aller y jeter un œil. Se signant, il demanda brièvement une bénédiction à dieu pour son séjour à Florence qui s'annonçait assez long, puis il se perdit dans la contemplation des murs, des sculptures, des fidèles en pleine dévotion, plongés dans leurs prières comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Les laissant à leur culte, Lovino se trouva bientôt sous le dôme inachevé, à la vérité non encore entamé. Les échafaudages des derniers travaux étaient encore en place. Cette vue en contreplongée sur le ciel et le vide l'oppressa, ou peut-être était-ce l'immensité de l'endroit, qui ne rendait le néant de la coupole que plus palpable et désolant. Le ciel le narguait de son bleu azur triomphant alors qu'un nuage gris de pluie flottait constamment au-dessus de la tête de Lovino, le pourchassant depuis Naples.

Il vit passer des oiseaux, loin, si loin de lui. Quelle vue avaient-ils de là-haut ? Lovino fut soudain pris d'une irrépressible envie d'accéder au ciel. Conscient de l'ambition trop élevée, il la revit à la baisse et voulut atteindre le sommet de la cathédrale, la base de la coupole qui devait jamais voir le jour. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait, peut-être qu'il parviendrait enfin à dominer Florence et ses peurs, à se rendre maître de cette ville étrangère, à purger le sentiment d'être écrasé par un monde et un destin plus grands que lui. Et, s'il n'y parvenait pas, qui sait ? Il pourrait toujours essayer d'apprendre à voler.

Laissant à ses pieds le bon soin de guider son esprit égaré, il trouva bientôt un escalier étroit de pierre dont la fraîcheur ne parvint pas à refroidir ses ardeurs. Commença une longue ascension pénible qui lui rappela les vers de Dante, bien que ce ne fût pas la vertu qu'il voulait atteindre, mais bien la catharsis. Il arriva enfin en haut, et la montée ne fut plus la seule raison d'être à bout de souffle. La vue dépassait ses espérances. Il pouvait voir toute la ville et les limites de son territoire, nouveau terrain de jeu ou théâtre d'un combat prochain, il l'ignorait encore. Il se hissa sur le muret de briques constituant le point culminant de la cathédrale et se mit à en parcourir prudemment la circonférence, les yeux perdus sur le monde qui s'étendait, si petit et si vaste à la fois, au loin à ses pieds. Un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait libre à nouveau.

Puis ses yeux ambrés se risquèrent vers le gouffre béant, et la chute lui parut si facile, si commode, qu'il dût s'arrêter. La tête lui tourna. Quelque qu'était l'immensité du territoire à découvrir, il restait le vide, inéluctable, qui grandissait et croîtrait dans son cœur comme le vide à ses pieds semblait dangereusement l'appeler.

Il eut le vertige.

oOo

La maison n'était pas plus peuplée quand Lovino y revint, à la fois émerveillé et nauséeux de son expérience sur le dôme. Mais la nuit tombait et, tandis que les cuisines étaient en effervescence pour préparer le repas, les résidents étaient tout aussi occupés à s'y préparer. Quant au Père Vianelli, qui de par sa fonction n'avait guère à s'inquiéter de sa toilette, il avait jugé plus important et urgent d'attendre le retour de son frère pour lui suggérer une visite des lieux. Lovino se prêta au jeu, au moins pour connaître l'emplacement de sa chambre, et estima que la demeure correspondait environ à vingt maisons telles qu'il en habitait une autrefois.

Alors que Feliciano l'invitait à admirer les fresques du couloir des chambres, le Napolitain osa poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Vais-je rencontrer votre mère à ce dîner ? »

« Oh, non. » répondit Feliciano, à la fois rassurant et navré. « Elle a rendu sa belle âme à dieu, il y a déjà cinq ans. »

« Aucun espoir de nouvel héritier légitime, dans ce cas… Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. »

« Un peu de respect, voulez-vous ? Le chanceux de cette histoire, c'est vous. »

« Je n'ai rien demandé. »

« Vous avez accepté de faire ce qu'on vous a demandé, cela revient au même. Venez. Je vais vous montrer la bibliothèque. »

Lovino ne pipa pas un mot de plus et se laissa conduire. Pendant un bref moment, Feliciano s'était montré ferme et autoritaire, avant que sa nature douce et calme ne reprenne le dessus. L'étudiant s'en voulut d'avoir été irrespectueux et d'avoir, indubitablement, froissé son allié, ce dernier n'ayant pas l'air de sortir aisément de sa candeur.

oOo

Le dîner qui suivit se déroula pourtant dans le calme, et Feliciano présenta avec enthousiasme quelques amis, associés et clients de la compagnie Vianelli qui séjournaient en ce moment à Florence, chez eux. On l'introduisit également auprès de l'épouse et de la fille du défunt Elia. Elles l'accueillirent avec bienveillance, malgré le deuil observé par la jeune épouse. La petite Emilia sembla particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'un nouvel arrivant dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas sept ans, mais arborait d'épais cheveux bouclés de la même couleur que ceux de Lovino et, supposa-t-il par conséquent, que ceux de son père. Cette réflexion l'amena à se demander comment il était, quel genre d'homme il avait été. Il aurait peut-être aimé le connaître. Penser qu'il avait fallu qu'il meure pour découvrir sa famille était navrant et faisait à nouveau bouillir en lui une certaine colère.

Après un repas léger et qui ne s'éternisa pas, Lovino décida d'aller s'aérer l'esprit dans les jardins avant de s'enfermer seul entre quatre murs pour la nuit. Il redoutait ce moment où, dans la solitude, le silence et les ténèbres, toutes ses pensées et idées noires fondraient sur lui comme autant de traits acérés pour le garder éveillé.

Dans les jardins en revanche, tout était paisible. L'obscurité régnait sur les rosiers, les pommiers et les clochers de Florence. L'air frais du soir le revigora, lui rafraichit les idées que le vin servi au dîner avait peut-être un peu embrouillées. Il trouva un banc de pierre parmi des buissons, et s'assit le regard tourné vers la colonnade qui l'avait fait entrer dans cette maison, cette famille, cette vie. Çà et là, quelques flambeaux éclairaient le domaine et conféraient à l'endroit une atmosphère à la fois chaleureuse et mystérieuse. À moins que ce ne fussent simplement les réminiscences des intrigues amoureuses lues dans _Il Decameron_ qui associaient dans son esprit Florence à ces rendez-vous nocturnes, à ces histoires interdites et secrètes qui passionnaient pourtant toute la ville, si pas toute la péninsule. Il inspira longuement. Expira. Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Il fut troublé dans son état de méditation par un bruit de sabots heurtant la pierre à toute allure. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, Lovino vit passer un cheval sous la colonnade, fort heureusement accompagné d'un cavalier. Le petit galop ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé à la fin du portique. Parmi les ombres des flammes dansantes, le Napolitain ne distinguait pas grand-chose, et décida d'approcher du nouveau venu par pure curiosité. Qui pouvait bien arriver si tard ? Pour quel motif ? Peut-être, aussi, espérait-il ou pensait-il que c'était son… Son père, informé de son arrivée, qui avait accéléré ses affaires hors de Florence et était revenu dès qu'il l'avait pu. Balivernes. Il n'était pas impatient de rencontrer son géniteur et d'entendre des excuses noyées dans l'offre de tous les privilèges et avantages qu'il donnait désormais à Lovino en le reconnaissant comme héritier.

Dans le demi-obscurité qui régnait sous le portique, et entre deux colonnes, Lovino distingua un homme d'allure vaillante, musclé et souple, qui descendit de cheval avec légèreté pour flatter l'encolure de sa monture et la guider, présuma-t-il, vers l'écurie. La silhouette était alléchante, et le visage -que ne pouvait-il pas le voir plus distinctement !- semblait beau, encadré d'un collier de barbe taillé avec soin. Les cheveux, sans doute noirs ou bruns, étaient assez longs et ramenés en arrière par un catogan. Il était vêtu pour le voyage, sans ornements superflus, aussi Lovino devina qu'il s'agissait d'un messager revenu d'une quelconque mission. L'inconnu disparu avec son destrier, et Lovino resta avec cette image enchanteresse et auréolée de mystère dans l'esprit toute la nuit.

* * *

Notes

Le campanile de Giotto est une partie de la cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore de Florence. Le dôme n'en a été achevé qu'en 1436.

Il y a une allusion au chant I de la _Divina Commedia_ de Dante. Dans le premier chant, le poète se met en scène sortant d'une forêt (symbolisant l'égarement de la raison humaine) et voulant gravir une colline, symbolisant la vertu.

 _Il Decameron_ de Giovanni Boccaccio se passe pendant la peste à Florence de 1348, dix jeunes gens se retirent à la campagne et racontent chacun une histoire pendant dix jours. Beaucoup de ces nouvelles traitent de l'amour, surtout interdit et adultère, parce qu'à l'époque amour et mariage sont dissociés et par conséquent le véritable amour se passe en dehors du mariage. Les amants mis en scène dans ces histoires redoublent bien entendu d'ingéniosité pour savourer les plaisirs de la vie, mais le Décaméron a connu un franc succès même dans cette société médiévale qu'on nous présente souvent comme austère c:

On se retrouve bientôt pour la deuxième partie !

A bientôt !


	2. Deuxième partie

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés ou détaillés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la deuxième partie de Renaissance ! Merci pour vos commentaires sur la première, et merci tout spécial à Yukiche, je suis très heureuse que tu aies refait surface ! Promis, je vous réponds à tous bientôt :-*

En attendant, bonne lecture, toutes les notes se trouvent à la fin comme d'habitude !

* * *

Le premier réveil de Lovino dans son lit chez les Vianelli fut celui d'un prince, et même lui fut bien forcé de l'avouer. Le lit était terriblement confortable et spacieux, les draps de première qualité. Un rayon de soleil s'était invité par la fenêtre de la chambre pour venir lui caresser la joue et l'arracher en douceur aux bras de Morphée. Battant des paupières deux ou trois fois, il ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le plafond peint d'une scène mythologique paisible et superbement réalisée. Quittant sa literie, il enfila une simple chemise de lin et s'attarda un moment à sa fenêtre pour contempler la vue sur les jardins et, par-delà les murs de la propriété, sur Florence qu'il avait depuis ses appartements. Il déjeuna d'une grappe de raisins parmi la corbeille de fruits qui avait été mise à sa disposition.

Depuis sa fenêtre, lui parvint bientôt un bruit de sabots heurtant le sol. Un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre confirma son hypothèse : c'était le maître de maison qui rentrait de campagne avec une escorte de trois cavaliers, se tenant lui-même à cheval. Lovino n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui désigne : il reconnut des traits familiers sur le visage de l'homme le plus âgé de la compagnie. Ses cheveux tiraient sur le gris, mais ils avaient dû être d'un brun cuivré comme le reste de sa famille auparavant. Il avait une forte carrure, mais restait presque athlétique malgré un âge qui frôlait sans doute les soixante ans. Son maintien était fier et droit, en somme, pour un financier, il entendait bien se faire passer pour l'égal des nobles si pas pour l'un d'entre eux.

Des domestiques accueillirent la petite compagnie avec empressement. Romeo Vianelli confia son cheval à un palefrenier, accepta un verre de vin frais qu'on lui proposait, et contempla sa propriété avec contentement bien qu'il ne l'eût quittée qu'un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Lovino crut voir des yeux ambrés se lever vers sa fenêtre, aussi s'arracha-t-il à sa contemplation avant d'être pris pour un voyeur. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil un peu raide, près de la fenêtre, et se demanda combien de temps on le ferait attendre avant de le convier à une entrevue. Il était des choses, semblait-il, que Lovino voulait entendre de la bouche de son géniteur. Des excuses, des explications peut-être. Mais surtout pas de justifications. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de toutes les bonnes raisons qui avaient pu pousser le vieux à adopter la ligne de conduite tenue au cours des vingt dernières années. Elles ne seraient jamais assez bonnes aux yeux de Lovino de toute façon, et sûrement pas assez bonnes pour convaincre Romeo lui-même non plus.

Il en était là, revenu à ruminer ces pensées, attentes, revendications, espoirs, craintes quand on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Tiré de ses réflexions -et il en remercia le Ciel- il se dirigea vers l'entrée et entrouvrit le battant de bois. C'était un jeune valet qu'il avait déjà aperçu la veille -hélas, pas le messager qu'il aurait préféré voir en pleine lumière.

« Bonjour, Maître Vargas. Maître Vianelli est rentré, et aimerait vous rencontrer dès que vous serez prêt. Il me demande de vous dire qu'il passera la journée dans son bureau. »

« Bien. Je… Vais arriver. »

Le valet inclina la tête en signe de respect, puis disparut. Lovino referma la porte derrière lui et se massa la nuque, pensif. Il devait se préparer. Il devait faire bonne impression. Mais il ne voulait pas apparaître devant le maître de maison enveloppé dans des atours mis à sa disposition par lui, ce serait se complaire déjà dans tous les avantages avec lequel on tentait de l'amadouer, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il recherchait comme effet. Un coup d'œil dans un miroir lui donna l'idée de se peigner. Puis, il ôta sa chemise, se passa de l'eau sur le corps, avant de revenir au dilemme de sa tenue. La garde-robe de la chambre était pleine à craquer de vêtements mis à sa disposition, de bonne facture, élégants et, d'apparence, confortables. Sa malle, quant à elle importée de Naples, contenait des nippes un peu vieillies et moins dans le décorum, mais qui pouvaient passer. Par l'Enfer, il n'allait pas rencontrer le Pape ! Un simple banquier de Florence. Qui s'avérait être un riche, puissant et distingué bonhomme, mais qui restait quand même un fils de tisserands parvenu.

Ruminant sa bile, Lovino se mit à s'habiller, optant pour des couleurs sombres et se drapant autant dans le velours que dans l'orgueil de façade. En réalité, il n'en menait pas large, ce que prouva la façon mal assurée dont il se repéra dans la demeure pour trouver l'étude du patriarche. Quand, enfin, il crut être arrivé à la bonne porte, il s'octroya un moment pour reprendre sa contenance, redresser son maintien et calmer les battements de son cœur beaucoup trop rapides pour être normaux -effets d'une marche rapide dans les couloirs mais aussi d'un imminent événement traumatisant. Il frappa trois coups à la porte de bois ouvragée et attendit, agonisant, à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix profonde et, pour être tout à fait objectif, chaleureuse l'invite à entrer.

Lovino poussa le battant de bois et sa vue tomba d'emblée sur l'homme qu'il avait identifié plus tôt. Il se levait de son siège pour venir à sa rencontre, et à nouveau, il fut frappé d'étonnement alors que, sur le visage de l'homme âgé, il put deviner ses propres traits et par conséquent connaître quelle physionomie serai la sienne d'ici quelques années. Que les Napolitains qui avaient un jour juré que Lovino était le portrait craché de sa mère aillent tous brûler en Enfer.

Le bureau en lui-même tenait lieu d'annexe à la bibliothèque, à en juger par le nombre d'étagères couvertes de livres, mais nul doute qu'il ne s'agissait que des archives financières. Une partie de la pièce était cachée à la vue de Lovino depuis l'entrée, mais grâce à plusieurs ouvertures dans les murs, l'endroit était lumineux, décoré avec soin et goût à l'instar de toute la demeure, et semblait un endroit paisible pour travailler de façon détendue.

Romeo Vianelli dépassait Lovino d'une bonne tête, et s'arrêta environ à un mètre de lui, soucieux sans doute de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou en rogne -au choix- en violant son espace personnel. Cette distance donc, dont l'un comme l'autre ne savait que faire, les laissa perplexes un moment de sorte que ni l'un ni l'autre, quelque peu embarrassés tous deux, ne pipât mot. Près quelques secondes longues et gênantes, Romeo sourit, tendit une main à son fils, et lui dit :

« Sois le bienvenu, Lovino. J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici, à l'avenir. »

Avait-il eu un rapport complet de Feliciano, ou voyait-il clair dans l'état psychologique potentiel d'un fils illégitime tout juste reconnu et intégré à une famille étrangère ? Quoi qu'il en fût, ces premières paroles ne donnèrent pas lieu à Lovino de s'en plaindre ou de piquer une colère monstre tout de suite. Décidant d'être poli, il saisit la main tendue et la serra, remerciant Romeo pour son accueil à mi-voix. Celui-ci l'invita à le suivre près de la table chargée de rouleaux et de plumes et de s'y asseoir, face à une autre vue imprenable sur Florence.

« Ça t'est peut-être complètement égal, » commença à nouveau le patriarche, « mais je voulais te présenter des excuses pour toutes ces années de… D'absence. »

Lovino eut un moment de surprise puis d'incrédulité. « De l'absence ». Ce mot réducteur rendait cela insignifiant, presque acceptable. Amer, il ne put réprimer un commentaire.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, au fond. Grandir sans père. Je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti jusqu'ici. »

« Je m'attendais à des reproches. Tu en as le droit. Du moins si je pars du principe que ta mère ne t'a rien dit. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'étais déjà reparti à Florence quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Et qu'elle voulait surtout que je ne m'en mêle pas, d'aucune manière. »

Lovino accusa le coup un instant. Pourquoi diable sa mère aurait-elle agi de la sorte ?

« Rien ne me prouve que vous dites vrai. » conclut-il à haute voix.

Romeo déplaça quelques rouleaux pour mettre plus en évidence un paquet de plusieurs lettres ficelées.

« Elles sont toutes de ta mère et étendues sur une vingtaine d'années. Tu es libre de les lire, et de les garder si tu le souhaites. Ainsi nous aurons une égale connaissance des faits, ce qui nous permettra de nous entendre. Et tu comprendras peut-être plus aisément certaines choses. »

« … J'y jetterai un œil. » accepta Lovino en amenant le paquet de missives à lui.

« J'en suis heureux. Maintenant dis-moi… Es-tu prêt à endosser le rôle d'héritier pour la banque Vianelli ? »

« J'accepte d'essayer, en tout cas. »

« Parfait. Comment va ta comptabilité ? »

« Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être très différent des comptes d'un atelier de reliure. »

« Exact ! La seule différence, c'est l'envergure, mais tu auras bien entendu le temps de t'y faire : je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort et n'ai à ma connaissance pas d'ennemi mortel, j'espère donc avoir encore de belles années devant moi. De plus, tu seras formé non seulement par moi-même, mais aussi par mon associé, qui, hum… Antonio ? »

D'une petite porte entrouverte sur la gauche, que Lovino n'avait pas remarquée au préalable, arriva un homme jeune, quoiqu'un peu plus âgé que lui-même, qui portait une simple chemise -ce qui se comprenait au vu des taches d'encre dont s'ornaient les manches- sur des hauts-de-chausses de couleur crème. La silhouette était athlétique et le visage, avenant, souriant, magnifique. Son père recommença à parler mais Lovino ne l'entendit plus car dans cette nouvelle personne qu'il rencontrait, il reconnaissait le cavalier de la veille qu'il avait seulement pris pour un simple messager. Ainsi donc, c'était l'associé de son père ?! Qui allait en prime participer à sa formation ? Voilà qui était prometteur…

Evidemment Lovino avait perdu le fil de la conversation et quand il s'en rendit compte, il fut complètement égaré. Il ne comprenait plus rien et choisit d'acquiescer à tout ce que le patriarche disait mais n'en retint pas grand-chose, parce que le spécimen -Antonio, puisque tel était son nom- s'était adossé au mur près de la fenêtre, derrière Romeo, pile en face de Lovino, et lui souriait comme pour l'encourager à chaque point qu'explicitait le banquier. En vérité, ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus chavirer le cœur du Napolitain, autant dire que l'attention de ce dernier était très loin d'être optimale.

« Hélas, je vais devoir vous laisser à présent. Je suis attendu à la Signoria. Lovino, nous nous rencontrerons régulièrement. Oh, une dernière chose : veille à ce que tout le monde t'appelle « Maître Vianelli ». Tu fais partie de la famille, désormais. »

Lovino ne répondit rien à cette injonction que, pour le coup, il avait parfaitement entendue et comprise. Il ne savait trop comment il se sentait par rapport à celle-ci. Si changer de ville, de royaume et d'occupation portait uniquement atteinte à son être de loin, il n'en allait pas de même pour un changement de nom. Troquer Vargas pour Vianelli… S'y ferait-il ? Voulait-il seulement s'y faire ? Il n'avait pas encore tranché la question. Sans doute, il faudrait passer par là, mais seulement dans l'hypothèse où, au cours de sa formation, il ne découvrait rien de fâcheux sur cette branche de sa famille et parvenait dès lors à développer un certain respect pour elle. Si ce n'était pas le cas, rien ne l'empêcherait de retourner à Naples avec son mépris et ses meubles.

Son père parti, Lovino se retrouva seul avec Antonio dans la pièce. L'associé avait encore ce sourire candide aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue à Florence, Lovino. »

Sa voix était profonde et douce. Mais il y avait un accent que le Napolitain ne parvint pas vraiment à replacer. Ça ne sonnait pas florentin, cela au moins était certain.

« Merci. » répondit-il gauchement.

« J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Florence est une belle ville… On est bien obligé de l'admettre à un moment ou l'autre, même si on prévoit d'être de mauvaise foi à jamais. »

« Même si c'est une belle ville, ça ne veut pas dire que je m'y sentirai chez moi un jour. »

Antonio fit la moue.

« Je vois. J'étais comme toi jadis, quand je suis arrivé. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je ne voudrais retourner en Castille pour rien au monde ! »

Alors c'était cela, l'accent. Antonio était espagnol. Comment avait-il échoué à Florence, voilà qui était intriguant, mais Lovino ne posa pas la question par peur d'être indiscret : faire mauvaise impression dès le début n'était pas du tout son but.

« On verra. » rétorqua-t-il à la place. « Alors comme ça, vous allez m'apprendre à compter les florins, maître… ? »

« Antonio pour la facilité. Fernandez Carriedo si tu aimes les défis. »

« Oh oui, je les aime. »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il accompagna ses dires d'un regard appuyé et brûlant dont il avait le secret. Puis, il pensa à Nastagio pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Florence et se sentit coupable à l'endroit du pauvre poète. Ils ne s'étaient certes jamais juré la fidélité éternelle mais les nombreux souvenirs de joyeux moments partagés méritaient bien un peu de décence pendant quelques temps. Il chassa donc toute pensée lubrique et toute chaleur de son regard. S'il remarqua quoi que ce soit, Antonio n'en laissa rien paraître. Le Napolitain fut toutefois surpris de constater qu'un sourire quelque peu similaire au sien avait fleuri sur les lèvres du Castillan.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons bien nous amuser… »

oOo

Les jours et les semaines qui passèrent laissèrent très peu de temps à Lovino pour réfléchir à sa vie, au sens de son existence ou à la façon dont il encaissait les changements. Pour tout dire, il avait tellement à faire qu'il avait à peine le temps de dormir et que, alors, la cruelle Insomnie prenait pitié et lui permettait de se reposer sans le tourmenter. Ses journées étaient bien remplies et éreintantes. D'abord il avait fallu, sur l'insistance de Romeo, se prêter à plusieurs séances de pose pour le tailleur, mais aussi apprendre les rudiments du métier de banquier, rencontrer les amis de la famille, ses alliés, les associés, les clients, les rivaux, rencontrer les autorités de la ville qui ne rentraient dans aucune des catégories précédentes, assister à des dîners, des soupers, des rencontres et des réunions tout en se familiarisant avec sa famille, la maison, tous ces gens, la ville, ses coutumes, et de parfaits inconnus. Sans compter que Feliciano, son « allié », s'était mis en guerre contre son dialecte napolitain et s'efforçait de le florentiniser à chacune de leurs entrevues. Autant dire que Lovino adorait leurs discussions.

Il n'y avait guère qu'avec Antonio que cela semblait différent. Peut-être parce qu'en sa présence seulement l'esprit de Lovino vagabondait -bien malgré lui ?- loin, très loin des florins et de la banque. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Outre les rêveries que provoquait la compagnie d'Antonio, il y avait quelque chose dans la conduite de l'Espagnol qui mettait aussitôt Lovino à l'aise et l'apaisait, peu importait la nature des tourments qui l'animaient. Peut-être parce que, de par son statut d'extérieur à la famille, et de par le fait qu'Antonio était lui aussi étranger à Florence, il avait amené Lovino à se confier à lui et, dès lors, il pouvait le comprendre. Peut-être parce que, grâce au temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à discourir de bien des choses à mille lieues du monde bancaire, Antonio était devenu le seul à voir en lui plus que l'héritier de la compagnie Vianelli. Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu des deux…

Trois mois après son arrivée à Florence, Lovino, plus esquinté qu'il l'avait jamais été de sa vie, se réjouissait un soir en sortant de la banque d'avoir une soirée libre pour se poser et penser un peu à lui. Romeo serait à un dîner, Feliciano était absent, parti pour la cité papale, Emilia et sa mère dîneraient dans leurs appartements, et lui ferait de même. Il passerait une soirée tranquille, peut-être même qu'il prendrait le temps d'écrire à Nastagio et ses amis de Naples, ce qu'il avait toujours repoussé jusqu'à présent faute de temps.

Souriant, satisfait, à l'idée de ses projets, il regagna la demeure familiale et passa signaler aux cuisines ses intentions pour la soirée, avant de retrouver sa chambre où il ôta directement son pourpoint, se retrouvant en chemise. Il choisit avec bonne humeur une grappe de raisins parmi sa corbeille de fruits pour faire taire la légère faim qui le contrariait déjà. Il avala quelques raisins, puis on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Il s'étonnait que ce soit déjà le repas, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Antonio entra dans la pièce, tel qu'il l'avait quitté une demi-heure plus tôt à peine : catogan à moitié défait par les aléas de la journée, tenue d'un vert sombre élégant qui mettait en valeur les yeux de l'Espagnol. Tout bonnement magnifique. Puis Lovino réalisa qu'Antonio n'était jamais venu dans sa chambre et manqua de défaillir à l'association d'idées. Pour sa part, l'Espagnol promena son regard un peu partout dans la pièce inconnue, jusqu'à se poser sur Lovino, grappe de raisins à la main et expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« Bonsoir, Lovino. Désolé de m'immiscer dans ton programme… Ton père m'envoie te faire dire que tu es invité à te joindre à lui pour le dîner des Bardi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton père… »

« Ce n'était pas prévu. »

« C'est vrai. Ils lui ont fait parvenir un message à l'instant, demandant que tu te joignes à eux pour la soirée. Ils veulent que tu rencontres leur fille, je crois. »

Lovino perdit à la fois sa bonne humeur et toute couleur sur son visage. Une fois de plus, il n'était qu'une marchandise, cette fois un nom honorable et surtout un bon parti financier pour une fille de la noblesse florentine quelque peu dans le besoin. La pauvre femme ! Elle serait au moins aussi contrainte que lui dans un tel mariage, se sachant déjà sans nul doute condamnée par les ragots si d'aventure elle épousait un bâtard, fût-il héritier !

Lovino se laissa tomber lourdement sur un siège en émettant un grave soupir.

« Pourquoi je n'en fais jamais assez ? » commença-t-il en levant la tête vers Antonio avec lassitude.

« Je peux te faire porter pâle si tu ne tiens pas du tout à y aller… »

Lovino ne semblait plus l'entendre.

« Je n'ai même pas droit à un soir de congé. Je suis fatigué… Tellement fatigué. J'ai tout sacrifié pour cette famille, tout ! Ma maison, mes études, ma ville, mes amis, ma langue, mon sommeil, mon énergie, ma tranquillité d'esprit, mon identité. Et ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Un dîner ! Mais que va-t-on me demander ensuite, hein ? Un mariage ? Cazzo ! Je n'en peux plus… Je n'en peux plus… Je n'ai plus rien à donner… »

Consterné, Antonio avait assisté à l'explosion de rage, puis à la défaite de la lassitude et aux larmes silencieuses de colère et de désespoir mêlés sur le beau visage de Lovino, qui baissa la tête pour les cacher. L'Espagnol s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Lovino, prenant les mains froides et nerveuses dans les siennes.

« Calme-toi, Lovino… Calme-toi… Tout va bien. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Ton père, moi… On ne s'est pas rendu compte. On n'a pas réalisé à quel point la plus petite chose qu'on te demande, aussi insignifiante nous paraisse-t-elle, s'ajoute à beaucoup de pression que tu endures… De notre part comme de la tienne. »

Les spasmes de Lovino se calmèrent, plus sous l'effet du son de la voix d'Antonio, si proche, que de ses paroles, mais peu importait. L'essentiel était qu'il s'apaise.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour le dîner de ce soir. Je te ferai porter pâle. Ça passera d'autant mieux que tu as demandé à dîner dans ta chambre. Repose-toi. Ce soir, demain, et les prochains jours si tu en as besoin. Je te promets que Romeo comprendra. Bonne nuit, Lovino. Essaie de dormir… »

L'Espagnol se leva et abandonna les mains de Lovino, qui ne le laissa pourtant pas partir. Il rattrapa ses doigts rassurant et tendres et, par eux, ramena Antonio à lui.

« C'est juste que… En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être au sommet du dôme de la cathédrale. La vue, comme ma situation inespérée, est incroyable et enviable, mais elle me donne le vertige, plus rien n'est stable autour de moi et au moindre faux pas, tout s'effondre et je tombe. Je peux me voir tomber… Tellement souvent et si distinctement que la peur que ça arrive vraiment me paralyse et je ne parviens même plus à avancer, plus même d'un pas, parce que chaque pas pourrait signifier ma fin. »

Vider son sac de la sorte permit visiblement à Lovino de respirer un peu mieux. Antonio, pour sa part, prit un moment pour accuser le coup et, si possible, trouver les mots justes pour parler à Lovino. Finalement, il dit simplement :

« Il va la terminer, tu sais ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Cosimo de' Medici. Il va terminer la cathédrale, faire construire un dôme. Plus jamais tu ne risqueras de tomber, Lovino. Plus jamais, elle ne risquera de s'effondrer. Il suffit de la volonté d'un seul homme. Dans ton cas, il s'agit de toi. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux accomplir, et comment. Une fois que tu seras décidé, plus rien ne pourra t'arrêter. Romeo et moi ne serons que les modestes architectes de ton rêve, mais tu seras le chef d'œuvre. J'ai foi en toi. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Je sais que tu deviendras un grand homme, et plus jamais tu n'auras le vertige, parce que tu auras acquis peu à peu l'habitude de la grandeur. »

Lovino fut beaucoup touché par cette tirade et sentit un énième trait de Cupidon décoché dans son cœur. Pourquoi cet homme était-il à ce point parfait ? Beau comme une sculpture, d'une vive intelligence, d'une compassion au-delà de toute mesure, et il lisait en Lovino comme dans un livre ouvert les mots qu'il voulait le plus entendre. Tout d'un coup, Lovino vit ce visage si près du sien et ne contrôla plus ses instincts ni ses gestes, il approcha ses lèvres et les posa sur celles, si engageantes, d'Antonio. Surpris, il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul qui dégrisa Lovino en un instant avec la même efficacité qu'un bain d'eau glacée. Médusé, il commençait à bredouiller des excuses quand Antonio se chargea de le faire taire en initiant à son tour un baiser, mais un vrai cette fois.

Leurs langues se touchèrent, se mêlèrent, leurs mains se cherchèrent et s'enlacèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Leurs respirations devenaient rares et leurs vêtements dérangés quand quelques coups frappés à la porte les freinèrent dans leur élan et les firent brusquement revenir à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, Lovino retomba dans son siège, et Antonio alla ouvrir au domestique qui apportait le repas de l'héritier. Le jeune valet sentit-il que certaines choses importantes s'étaient déroulées ou se dérouleraient dans cette chambre, il n'en laissa rien paraître et confia l'assiette d'étain à Antonio qui expliquait le plus naturellement du monde que maître Vianelli ne se sentait pas bien ce soir, qu'il veillerait sur lui et qu'il fallait prévenir le patriarche de cet état de fait afin qu'il présente ses excuses aux Bardi.

Antonio revint vers Lovino de sa démarche assurée et gracieuse, en jetant un regard sur l'assiette qu'il tenait dans sa main, sur laquelle trônaient une cuisse de canard dorée dans le miel, quelques légumes et de généreuses tranches de pain. Il la déposa sur la table de bois près de Lovino, lui sourit alors que celui-ci évitait son regard.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais éviter la fille des Bardi. »

Lovino risqua un regard vers l'Espagnol, un peu ébouriffé mais toujours aussi magnifique, quoique semblant un peu troublé. Il égara les yeux sur les fresques de la chambre, faisant quelques pas qui, nota le Napolitain, l'éloignaient de lui et le rapprochaient davantage du lit. Une invitation ?

« Disons qu'il serait compliqué pour moi de rendre une femme heureuse. »

Antonio acquiesça mais garda le silence. Lovino laissa quelques minutes se passer, attendant que l'Espagnol reprenne la parole, et en profita pour goûter au met qu'on lui avait apporté. C'était exquis, mais demeura un peu fade car Antonio ne disait toujours rien, ne le regardait plus, et évitait son regard. Alors l'héritier se leva, inquiet, et s'approcha de l'autre homme en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Antonio recula encore de quelques pas.

« Oui… Non. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir, je… Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. »

« Embrasser quelqu'un, tu veux dire ? »

« Embrasser un homme. C'est interdit… »

« Par qui ? »

« He ! Par dieu, enfin. »

« J'ai déjà embrassé des hommes. Je n'ai pas été foudroyé sur place, à moins de me tromper. »

Antonio fit la moue.

« Non, tu es toujours là, et bien vivant. »

« Hé bien voilà. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Antonio. C'est juste de l'amour. »

« Mais… Il y a l'Enfer. »

Lovino se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait eu ce genre de considérations aussi, jadis. Elles ne menaient nulle part, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'Antonio n'était pas encore prêt à le réaliser. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, Lovino le connaissait trop bien pour ça. Mais la crainte de l'Enfer, ce n'était pas tant une peur qu'un ancrage idéologique, une croyance, une habitude familiale, nationale, répandue dans tout le monde chrétien. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Antonio d'être bon chrétien.

« Tu sais que ton métier consiste à prêter de l'argent et à percevoir des intérêts sur ce qu'on te rembourse ? »

« Oui… »

« Hé bien, les usuriers et les sodomites finissent dans le même cercle de l'Enfer. En admettant que ces deux activités fassent du tort à qui que ce soit, aimer un homme n'aggravera en rien notre place en Enfer. »

« Vu comme ça… » sourit Antonio.

Lovino sourit à son tour, voyant que son mentor n'était décidément pas difficile à convaincre -c'était bien la preuve d'un lavage de cerveau sans aucune logique. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il y a très peu de temps, c'était toi qui me rassurais… Voilà maintenant que les rôles sont inversés ! »

Le sourire espagnol s'élargit, et doucement, timidement, il ouvrit les bras en direction de Lovino.

« Viens. » dit-il simplement.

Lovino ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre celui que, il en était quasiment certain, il appellerait bientôt son amant.

oOo

Feliciano Vianelli, contrairement a bien des hommes d'Eglise de son temps, avait toujours eu la foi et son ordination relevait autant de la véritable vocation que de la disposition arrangeant fort bien le patriarche à l'époque. Et quoiqu'issu d'une famille aisée, il demeurait très humble et se faisait un devoir d'aider toutes les âmes en détresse, fussent-elles de l'aristocratie ou de la plus miséreuse condition. Aussi, quand un vieil homme aux abois était venu le trouver dans la rue pour lui dire qu'un homme à qui il louait une chambre était en train de mourir chez lui, il avait accepté de le suivre sans hésiter pour aider cet individu à accéder au repentir et, dès lors, un jour, au Paradis.

Il découvrit bientôt un bâtiment décrépi dans un quartier malfamé, qui expliquait sans doute le bas prix qu'en demandait le propriétaire et, dès lors, la lie de Florence qui le fréquentait. Il régnait dans les couloirs de la bâtisse une puanteur humide et le Père Vianelli se couvrit le nez de la manche de sa soutane. Il comprenait pourquoi, dans ses explications, le propriétaire lui avait dit qu'aucun prêtre n'avait voulu l'écouter. Sans doute Feliciano avait-il été le seul à qui il n'avait pas mentionné les lieux de l'absolution à dispenser.

La pestilence, toutefois, empira quand le vieil homme ouvrit une porte menant sous les combles. La chambre exigüe empestait déjà la mort et Feliciano, par nature et par éducation peu exposé à ce genre d'endroit et de fragrance, manqua de vomir ses tripes. À l'évidence, quelqu'un s'était déjà donné cette peine avant lui. Dans un coin sombre, un lit antique servait de linceul à un homme qui apparemment souffrait le martyre. Une femme, sans doute celle du propriétaire au vu de son âge, épongeait le front du supplicié qui, pris de convulsions et luisant de sueurs glacées, ne faisait que demander en latin, parmi des gémissements de douleur « _un prêtre, un prêtre… S'il vous plaît, un prêtre… !_ »

Feliciano se signa et approcha du lit, prit la main livide et froide comme un cadavre de l'homme qui, sans aucun doute, ne tarderait pas à en devenir un. Feliciano commença à réciter un pater noster pour signaler sa présence au mourant, et l'apaiser quelque peu. Ce faisant, il se mit à le détailler, curieux. Que faisait un homme s'exprimant suffisamment naturellement en latin au point de choisir cette langue sur son lit de mort pour réclamer un prêtre, dans cette gargote douteuse et infectieuse de quartier populaire ? Le prêtre fronça les sourcils quand, à la lumière des bougies alentours, il constata que son pénitent n'avait aucune carnation. Sa peau, sous la sueur et la simple chemise qu'il portait, était pâle et blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, consistaient de deux orbes rouges et sanguines d'avance. Il gémissait en se tenant le ventre, une odeur de merde et de vomissure l'entourait. Tout cela, au propre comme au figuré, sentait l'empoisonnement à plein nez, des symptômes qu'en tant que membre de l'élite, Feliciano avait appris à reconnaître et à craindre dans un milieu si sujet aux crimes commis par des envieux. Ainsi donc, un empoisonneur sévissait à Florence ? Il termina sa prière avant de demander aux vieillards :

« Depuis quand est-il comme ça ? »

« On ne sait pas. Ce sont les cris qui nous ont alerté ce matin. Il est allé à la taverne hier soir, rencontrer quelqu'un, je crois… » dit la femme.

Feliciano hocha la tête. Pour lui, l'affaire ne faisait pas un pli. Le pauvre avait rencontré son assassin. Mais enfin, le mourant eut un éclair de lucidité et accapara son attention en s'adressant à lui en latin.

« Mon Père… Je veux... me confesser. »

Chaque mot paraissait lui être une souffrance supplémentaire, et Feliciano, de nature bienveillante, se demanda quel péché cet homme docte pouvait bien avoir à lui confesser. Il demanda aux deux vieux de partir et de les laisser seuls pour l'ultime sacrement.

« Je t'écoute, mon Fils. »

« J'ai tué. »

Feliciano tressaillit, déjà ébranlé dans ses convictions hâtives par ces simples mots.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais un chevalier teutonique. J'ai tué pour Dieu. Puis j'ai quitté l'ordre. Et comme je ne savais faire que ça, j'ai tué pour de l'argent. »

Sa voix se résumait à un râle à peine audible, et il faisait de longues pauses entre les mots, agité de spasmes, de nausées et de moments d'absence. Sa belle détermination à offrir le Paradis à un innocent s'étant envolée, il demanda mollement :

« Te repens-tu de ses péchés et de tous ceux que tu as commis ? »

« Oui, mon Père. »

« Bien. Dieu, Père plein de tendresse, a réconcilié le monde avec lui par la mort et la résurrection de son Fils. Il a envoyé l'Esprit Saint pour la rémission des péchés. Qu'il t'accorde, par le ministère de l'Église le pardon et la paix. Et moi je te pardonne tes péchés au nom du Père et du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Tu gagneras un jour le Paradis, car le repentir et la pénitence importent plus que tes fautes. »

« Merci… Mon Père. »

Son travail prenait fin à ce moment précis. Il avait donné l'Absolution à un meurtrier. Il avait présentement envie de prendre un bain d'eau bénite pour se purifier à la fois de l'odeur nauséabonde mais aussi du contact d'un assassin, qui avait pourtant commencé du côté de la foi et du bien. Cependant, Feliciano ne bougea pas et resta assis sur le bord du lit, à serrer cette main glacée comme si cela allait le pousser à parler.

« Maintenant dis-moi. Que fais-tu à Florence ? Tu as tué des gens ? Qui t'a envoyé ? Qui t'a payé ? »

« Une seule personne… » gémit le mourant. « Un seul homme… Elia… Elia Vianelli… Mise en scène dans une maison close… »

Feliciano se sentit aussi glacé que la créature qui agonisait entre ses mains. Il venait d'absoudre le meurtrier de son frère… Qui irait donc au Paradis alors que son malheureux aîné, mort violemment et sans confession, ne l'atteindrait jamais et finirait l'éternité dans le puits de l'Enfer ?

« Qui… » commença Feliciano avec effroi. « Qui t'a engagé pour tuer cet homme ? »

« Antonio… Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. »

* * *

Notes

Selon _L'Enfer_ de Dante les faussaires de paroles donc les menteurs sont châtiés pour leurs crimes d'une ardente fièvre. Donc quelque part oui ils brûlent en Enfer.

La Signoria est le gouvernement de la République de Florence.

Cazzo est un juron italien.

Le dôme de la cathédrale de Florence a été édifié selon les plans de Filippo Brunelleschi entre 1420 et 1436, selon la volonté de Cosimo de' Medici, fondateur de la dynastie politique des Medici.

La place des usuriers et des sodomites, toujours selon Dante, est identique : dans le VIIe cercle de l'Enfer, parmi les Violents (respectivement contre l'Art et contre la Nature). Ils sont condamnés à subir une pluie de feu (châtiment inspiré de la destruction des villes de Sodome et Gomorrhe dans l'Ancien Testament).

Gilbert (car il s'agit bien ici de ma victime préférée, désolée mon chou) a été empoisonné à l'arsenic et en présente les symptômes (douleurs abdominales, nausées, vomissements, diarrhées, convulsions, sueurs froides, délires). C'est joyeux oui oui !

La formule qu'utilise Feliciano est la formule officielle d'absolution. Je me suis retrouvée sur des sites d'extrêmes cathos en cherchant ça, ça faisait peur.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos commentaires !

On se retrouve le 1er septembre pour la troisième et peut-être ultime partie ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
